


heroine

by graceeey



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceeey/pseuds/graceeey
Summary: "I was afraid... I was afraid that freedom was something you were never going to get" I managed to say through sobs, Sal shook his head, placing his hand on my cheek as he held back tears,"You and Ashley saved me when no-one else wanted to, Y/N, and because of that, freedom is the present."----A fanfic that in which describes the events that may follow if Ashley & the reader were a little earlier to saving Sal in his execution (it worked) and the cult had been dealt with.----No pronouns for reader are mentioned. This fanfic was made for the intention of being inclusive of everyone of every gender identity. If you do see 'they' (referring to the reader) in the fan fiction, simply replace those with your preferred pronouns. If you do not like that, then please, read another fan fiction.- qutzipi // graceeey.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader, Sal Fisher/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	heroine

**Author's Note:**

> GENERAL TERMS:  
> Y/N -  
> Your Name
> 
> N/N -  
> NickName  
> (if you do not have a nickname, replace this with your name)
> 
> S/C -  
> Your Skin Colour
> 
> E/C -  
> Eye Colour
> 
> (H/C) -  
> Hair Colour
> 
> (H/L) -  
> Hair Length
> 
> C/N -  
> Cat Name
> 
> D/N -  
> Dog Name
> 
> \----
> 
> NOTICE:  
> No pronouns for reader are mentioned. This fanfic was made for the intention of being inclusive of everyone of every gender identity. If you do see 'they' (referring to the reader) in the fan fiction, simply replace those with your preferred pronouns. If you do not like that, then please, read another fan fiction.

Waiting. It's painful.

Hearing the same sound of the clock that was on the wall adjacent to where I was sitting in my living room above the TV was enough to drive me insane. I remember it so well the ticking of the clock that occurred, every passing second. minute. hour, never failed to reminded me of the time I was wasting. I was sitting on the sofa of the living room inside of the house that I bought soon after the 'Sally Face murder' waiting for _him_ to arrive. I didn't know why exactly I felt as if was wasting time, maybe because 10 minutes felt like an eternity to wait for someone of significance. Someone who wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for Ashley Campbell. A dear friend of mine and an old crush of the man her and I saved.

I closed my eyes and squeezed them tight as I tightened my jaw, I increased my grip on the pencil and I remembered the horrible things people have said about him. The man I loved deeply and held dearly to my heart, even though he destroyed all that I had- all that I lived for. Some called me stupid and most called me outright insane for falling for a psychotic, delusional murderer who killed a whole apartment of adults and children. I knew he wasn't like that, and seeing that polaroid photograph that Ashley took on that fateful day made me even more certain in that belief that he was innocent.

I remember running until my legs gave out in front of the officers carrying him to the room that decided his face, the electric chair. The hallway of which we stood reeked of death, and those who have moved to another life. I remember shouting that he was innocent, and showing the police officers the polaroid photo Ashley took 20 minutes prior to arriving. The police gave each other a look of disbelief before looking at him, I could read the man in handcuffs emotions like a book even without seeing them first hand, his eyes were watering beneath the mask and he was nodding, he knew freedom was just within his grasp.

The police officers took the man in orange back to his cell while another police officer who was watching the saga unfold before him helped me to my feet, I called for the police men who were taking him away from me, one of them simply smiled back at me before turning around the corner. The police officer who in which was aiding me in standing once again told me to calm down and that everything would be okay and that they needed to ask me a few questions. I remember nodding at the police officer beside me with my eyes full of tears, my blurred vision making everything in front of me unclear. The man who was helping me to my feet seemed nothing but a cluster of blurred, coloured dots that filled my vision. 

My grip on the pencil I was holding eased, and my jaw unwinded as my eyes opened, tears that I couldn't feel were falling down my face and onto the paper that was resting on my lap, the watery solution discolouring certain parts of the paper and making it frail. I placed my hand to my S/C cheek as I held my hand in front of my face, certain parts of my hand glistening slightly to where it had made contact to where tears have left residue on my cheek. I used my bare arms to wipe the residue of my tears away, I was determined not to cry before I faced the person of my childhood.

I once again looked at the time, 5 minutes remained until I was faced with him again after ~10 years of not facing him. Then again, he had a knack for being early to everything like the gentlemen he was, he never liked keeping someone waiting, so he took it upon himself to always be early to literally everything- even if that meant forgetting to use deodorant or to brush his teeth. He never did it to impress someone, he always did it because he felt as if it was his duty to be a little bit earlier to help with the festivities a little.

Sometimes, he stayed late to help clean up, that often happened with movie nights that his group and I had to catch up or to make fun of a new movie that had just came out. Since my parents were the most easygoing in the group, all the movie nights were hosted in apartment room 404, which is the room of which my parents and I lived. Most times he stayed back, he'd end up sleeping over and staying until the late afternoon the next day. My parents adored the boy- god I miss my mum and my dad.

My train of thought was interrupted by a noise at the door,

_knock, knock, knock_

My head shot up from where I was looking in my note book, my knees felt heavy as the pencil I was holding fell out of my hand and onto the page beneath it. I stared at the door in utter disbelief for a good 5 seconds before the knocks came again, with the same strength and same order.

_knock, knock, knock_

I knew who stood behind that door, the man who in which Ashley and I saved, he had his name tarnished by news channels and people of the public alike. I pulled myself off of the chair I was sitting on as I ran over to the front door, I slammed my hand onto the golden doorknob as I pulled it down and hoisted the door open, my H/L, H/C coloured hair following the sudden movement of the door.

My eyes brimmed with tears almost immediately after setting my eyes upon the shorter male who in which stood in front of me, Sal Fisher- _Sally face_. Sal's mask needed polishing and cleaning since it was scratched up and seemed extremely dirty upon further inspection. Sal wasn't wearing orange, those dehumanising jail clothes that stripped one of all of their respect and reputation- instead, Sal was wearing a grey jumper and maroon sweatpants from what seemed like years ago. They were kept in something close to a somewhat pristine condition as both the sweater and the pants that he was wearing, haven't been worn in over 5 years. He was 36 and I was 35. 

Sal put his hand up and waved, his cheeks scrunching up his eyes a little from what I presumed was from smiling. Before he could get another word out, I launched myself forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and below his left arm. Tears streamed down my face as I desperately sobbed, tears running down the cheeks of my face, staining it and everything in its path. My fingertips and nails (or lack thereof) digging into his grey sweater that he was wearing at the time. I pulled him closer to me, well- as close as I could get him, his chest was against mine and I could feel his warm breath grazing my neck 

"Sal! Sal Fisher- Sally Face! Y-you're alive!" I choked through the tears, I felt two arms wrap around my torso and my upper back- admittedly, it was an uncomfortable hug, but I didn't care whatsoever- _WE_ didn't care. He was there, he was in my arms and most of all, he was _free_ \- he was alive despite losing everything. My legs were so shaky that they gave out, bringing us both to the concrete beneath our knees, Sal stroked my hair gently as he laughed a little through the tears,

"I'm here, Y/N, I'm here" His voice was music to my ears, I let out a couple more sobs, expecting tears to come out but there was none. I reluctantly pulled away and placed my hands on his prosthetic mask that posed as a barrier between him and I. A smile found its way onto my face as I leaned my forehead against his prosthetic one, 

"I know, Sal... I know" I whispered, my voice was weak from sobbing and my bare knees were aching from kneeling in the concrete like we were. Sal eventually pulled away and took my hand, he pulled me up and caught me when my knees threatened to give out, causing me to fall forward. We both laughed as we headed inside, I closed the door behind me as I made my way into the living room and sat down on the sofa. I turned on the TV and moved everything that was on the coffee table in front of me to the side, Sal stood in the middle of where we entered, the kitchen was in front of him and the living room was beside him, both had no complete wall, nor did they have a door. Instead, they had a half wall that divided the entry and the two rooms so you would just look over the top of the half wall and into the room.

I looked over at Sal, confused, "Hey, what's up?" I asked as I got up and walked beside him, he turned his head around to face me only to be greeted not with a mask, but with Sal's actual face- the one behind the mask. Tears were rolling down his cheeks,

"I... Y/N, this house- when did you get it? It's beautiful" He asked, he seemed as if he were proud of me, my eyes widened as I shook my head,

"I bought it a little while after the murders took place" I explained, Sal fell silent as his eyes filled with even more tears,

"Y/N I-" He tried to explain himself, I shook my head and smiled,

"There's no need. Would you like some coffee? tea?" I offered, he shook his head as he wiped his tears,.

"Then go and sit in the living room, I'll join you in a second. I'm going to get water, mmk?" I said, he nodded before wordlessly moving over to the living room behind me.

I let my smile fall into a frown as I walked into the kitchen that was to the right of where I was standing. I walked into the kitchen as I walked over to the white cupboard that I grabbed a glass that sat inside, I walked over to the fridge and pressed town the toggle for water, and followed that up with ice. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where I saw a news report with Sal's face on it. Sal had the remote in his hand and he seemed to be facing the TV, presumably trying to turn it off. His head was still turned, so I guessed that he hadn't have noticed I had come in the room.

I placed the glass down on the coffee table and I grabbed the remote out of Sal's hand, Sal'd head whipped around to face me in surprise, I smiled at him as I pressed the top button that was located in the upper left of the black, rectangular, remote control. It turned off the TV, as well as the stereo it was hooked up to. Sal groaned and shook his head as I laughed and placed the remote down on the coffee table, it was wordless exchanges like these that I treasured and held dear to me.

I took a seat next to Sal and I smiled sweetly at the boy, I took a sip out of my glass of water and placed it down on the counter in front of me, Sal sighed and smiled back,

"So, what happened with you while I was gone?" He asked, I nodded and sighed,

"I figured you were gonna ask that, it isn't that tragic- however it is long, I will tell you." I replied, he nodded in anticipation as I sighed and looked up at the ceiling,

"Before the events that lead to you getting imprisoned happened, I was asked by my parents to get food for my cat and my dog- who in which did reside here before they passed due to natural circumstances- thank you for not killing them by the way, they helped with my parents' death and your possible death." I explained, Sal laughed and shook his head,

"I couldn't even if i needed to" He explained, I nodded and smiled,

"That's what I love about you, Sal Fisher- anyway, as I was saying, when I came back, there were police outside of the building. I thought another murder had happened, so I contacted my parents, I tried calling my mum and my dad, but neither worked. I shook it off and walked up to the police officer who was taking care of the scene, he said that everyone in the apartment complex had been killed by a man in a mask and he couldn't disclose any information to me yet. My heart sank immediately and I asked if there were any survivors in room 404, he replied saying that a black and white cat named C/N and a black puppy by the name of D/N were the only survivors as they were locked in my room at the time of the mass murder." I recalled, Sal nodded and bit his lip,

"How do you not resent me even after all that I have done? I killed your parents, Y/N. Any sane person would hate my guts right now-" He asked as he fiddled with his fingers, I shook my head and furrowed my eyebrows,

"I was not about to believe a group of boomers and one of my old childhood friends who knew little to nothing about what happened." I said, Sal looked at me in surprise, his mouth was wide open and his face was flushed pink, I coughed and nodded,

"That wasn't like you, Sal. Everything impossible happens in Nockfell, so I gave you a chance." I explained, Sal nodded,

"... Continue?" He asked, I simply nodded in response and looked back forward,

"Soon after, I saw Ashley arrive on her motorbike like some sorta fuckin' heroine. I got off the gutter I was sitting on and ran over to her with my eyes full of tears, my cheeks were red and sticky from the residue left behind by the tears- after I explained what had happened to my family, she blanked out for a second before actually answering me, she said that her family was willing to house me and give me somewhere to live until I got back on my feet again. I agreed, and so after she talked with the police and found out what had happened, she took me and both C/N and D/N with her on her motorbike back to her parents' house. They had a spare room that I could decorate to how I so desired. I got my personal belongings back soon after the incident, so I decorated the room with what remained" I said, Sal looked at me, tears were rolling down his cheeks that he wasn't aware of. I looked back over at him as I smiled sheepishly and put my hand to his cheek, I wiped his tears with my thumb as my smile disappeared,

"The thing that really tore me down, however, was when the court decided that they were going to give you capital punishment... My world just crashed all around me. Sal, you were all I had" I explained as I started to cry, I took my hand off of Sal's cheek and let it rest beside me. The hand that was beside me curled into a fist. Sal remained silent as he watched me with close eyes,

"My family were gone, Larry was gone, Todd was recovering from cult shit, Ashley testified against you- I didn't know who to trust and who to believe." I continued,

"And with you- only 5 years away from being on your death chair-" I paused, raising my gaze from the couch below me to stare in front of me and at Sal,

"I was afraid... I was afraid that freedom was something you were never going to get" I managed to say before starting to sob, Sal shook his head, placing his hand on my cheek as he held back tears of his own. He eventually broke his silence, saying

"You and Ashley saved me when no-one else wanted to, Y/N, and because of that, freedom is the present."

"Sal..." I choked through the sobs, Sal pulled me into another hug as he cried a little himself, we both held each other close as we cried. It was a moment of complete vulnerability that we both shared, and needless to say, it was therapeutic to allow all of this bottled up emotion to come out at once- and I bet it was nice for Sal, too. Sal eventually pulled away from the hug that we both shared as he placed his forehead against mine. His ocean eyes pierced my E/C eyes as we both eventually calmed down from the sobbing,

"Please... Promise me that you'll never leave me again. Not until the void finds us." I asked, practically begging for him to comply with what I was saying, in affirmation, he nodded and tucked some H/C hair behind my ear,

"I promise. I love you, Y/N, I don't plan on doing it ever again for as long as I live" He agreed, my face flushed as I smiled a wide smile,

"I love you too, Sal. I always have, and that'll never change" I replied as I pressed my lips against his. The kiss was messy, but it was the first one the two of us shared together within our 22 years of knowing each other. His chapped and scarred lips nipped at mine every so often, I smiled as I pulled away from the kiss that we had just shared. A wide smile was painted on the faces of the both of us as we stared at each other in a moment of pure bliss,

"You're my heroine, Y/N. You always have been" He admitted, I giggled as I gazed at the boy in front of me,

"Lets hope is stays that way for as long as we both live, yeah?" I replied as I held out my pinky, Sal laughed as he nodded and kissed the top of my forehead while linking his pinky with my own and shaking,

"Yeah, lets"

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is qutzipi, i changed my name to graceeey however since I like that name better (:  
> Im so sorry that i haven't posted anything! I have 2 draft fics (one angst and one fluff/hints at smut) that I tried working on but didn't like, so I will try and advance on those when I next get the opportunity to do so <3 one is called electrify and the other my oh my.
> 
> so with all of that said, I hope you enjoyed this fan fic! it holds a concept I've had an idea of writing for a long time now however I never got around to it until now :))


End file.
